Bad Influence
by Insaine
Summary: Mary is a serious, hardworking reaper who takes her job very seriously. That is, until she clocks out then she can often be found running around creating havoc with her best friend, Ronald Knox. When her older brother finds out about her late nights, he decides Ronald is a bad influence on his sister and will do anything to keep them apart while Grell is trying to get them together
1. Chapter 1

Mary's POV

I walked into William's office and dropped my case file onto his desk, "All done!" I smiled at the older reaper. He looked up from his own paperwork and gave me one of his rare smiles. Well it was a half-smile, but it was something. "That's good because I have another assignment for you." I held back a sigh and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "Okay, what is it?" He handed me the file and I opened it. An older woman was scheduled to die at midnight. I nodded and shut the file, "Got it. This shouldn't be too hard." I started to walk out when Will called me back, "Mary, wait. There's one more thing." I stopped and our green eyes locked for a moment, "Mr. Sutcliff will be helping you out on this assignment." I opened my mouth to protest when an arm was thrown across my shoulders, "Let's get going, Mary. We wouldn't want to leave her soul waiting." I was dragged out of office and shot a look back to William, but he had already gone back to his work.

I sat on the roof of the house adjacent to the home of the old woman we needed to collect. Grell stood a few feet away from me blabbering on about William and Sebastian, a demon he seemed to have taken a fancy to. Finally I pushed up my glasses higher up on the bridge of my nose, "Do you ever stop talking about boys?" "What's wrong with you? Don't you have someone special to you, Mary? Someone you find absolutely irresistible?" Grell asked dancing around behind me like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, "No. Let's go." I jumped up and off the roof onto the floor, Grell followed my actions and followed me in through the window. "Really? No one?" Grell asked loudly. I turned back and to him and placed a finger to my lips, "No, now shut up." I walked to the old woman's room and saw the lump in the bed. Her hair was cut short in almost a bob and the years of her life had turned it white. She looked so peaceful. "Not even Ronald?" Grell asked as I stood over the woman. She turned over as I held my death scythe at Grell's throat, "I said shut up, Sutcliff." I scream greeted my ears, she was awake, "Good job, Mary." I turned around and faced the woman fixing my glasses, "Mrs. O'Reilly, we're Grim Reapers, your time has come ma'am." I explained. The woman stared at me and Grell, "What are you doing?" He hissed in my ear. I turned my face to him slightly, "Fixing your error, Sutcliff." He looked down at me in disgust as I stabbed the woman with my death scythe, releasing her cinematic records. I watched her life play out for a moment and then collected them.

I walked back to my desk to start on paperwork for the soul of Rachael O'Reilly. Grell came and sat on my desk much to my dismay. "You're a lot like William, do you know that?" I fixed my glasses, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sutcliff." He pointed a finger at me so that it was about an inch from my nose, "See? Right there! You're always so serious. William revealed himself as a grim reaper on his first field mission as well. Just like you did tonight." My pen stopped writing for a moment and my eyes met Grell's, "This wasn't my first field mission, although you acted as if it was yours." Grell through his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion, "And you say such hurtful things." I rolled my eyes as I continued with my paperwork. "You're still here, Mary?" I turned to see Ronald standing just outside of my cubical, leaning against it with his shoulder. "Yeah, I had overtime. What are you doing here?" I got up and wiped a back streak off of his cheek, "Were you on a case?" He frowned and threw his hands up behind his head, "Yeah, William made me go with him on overtime, too." "Aren't you two cute?" Grell's voice chimed in coming to stand between us, throwing his arms around us and pulling us to him in a tight hug. "Oh! To be so young and in love!" Ronald and I exchanged awkward glances and then looked back up to Grell who had by then released us and was dancing around my cubical talking about the beauty of love. "We aren't in love." I said, bursting his bubble and stopping him in his tracks. "We're just really good friends." I punched Ronald playfully in the arm, "Excuse me? All we are is good friends?" He rubbed his arm softly and threw it around my neck bringing me to him, "Okay, best friends." I threw my arm around his other shoulder and we stood with our bodies pressed up against each other. We laughed together at Grell's gushing until we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

Ronald and I jumped apart and leaned against opposite sides of the entrance to the cubical. William stood over us staring between the three of us, "What's going on in here?" "Nothing," Ronald and I said in unison and shot looks at Grell. William looked down at Ronald, "Don't you have paperwork to do?" He shook his head, "I already turned it in. That's why I came over here to see Mary." His expression didn't change as he looked at me, "And you, Mary?" I shrugged, "I finished my part. Why don't you ask Mr. Sutcliff?" We all turned to Grell who simply smiled, "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Willy it will be done on time." Will fixed his glasses and looked annoyed at the red head across from us, "I hope so. Are you ready to go then, Mary?" I nodded at my brother and turned to Ronald and Grell, "Mr. Knox, Mr. Sutcliff. I'll see you tomorrow." I saluted them with two fingers as usual and started walking out behind William. When he turned his back I turned back to Ronald and waved. He returned it and mouthed, "See you tonight?" I nodded and followed William home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary's POV

I jumped out of my window and landed on the pavement with a light smack of my feet. I looked up to see Ronald standing in front of me. He worse his usual attire and cocky smile, "It's about time, Spears." I punched him on the shoulder lightly for referring to me by my surname, "Sorry, I had to wait for Will to go to bed." He rolled his eyes at the mention of my brother's name and grabbed my hand, "Come on, the party started over an hour ago." Late night parties had always been our thing. Sneaking out at one and sneaking back in at five before William woke up. We arrived at the party down the street, but could hear the music blasting before we were even near the house. Ronald offered his arm to me as we reached the front porch and smiled, "Shall we?" I took his arm and smirked, "We shall." He opened the door and music enveloped around us like a cocoon. We walked over to the punch bowl and got a glass each. The punch smelled of alcohol, clearly indicating that it had been spiked, not that either of us cared. I sipped mine and Ronald downed his like a shot. I smacked his arm hard enough to get his attention as he turned to pour another glass. "I am not dragging you home if you get pissed, Ronald Knox." He ruffled my hair and shot me a smirk, "Yes you will. How could you leave your drunken best friend to fend for himself, Mary Spears?" I rolled my eyes and found one of the girls from the reception desk at work and smiled. Ronald wasn't paying attention as he rocked back and forth to the beat of the unrecognizable music. I slipped away and weaved through the crowd. "Rosaline!" I called to her over the music. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, "Mary! Does your brother know you're here?" "Rose, I am an adult. I do not need to ask my brother if I can attend a party." Rose nodded thoughtfully and smirked at me, "You snuck out with Ronald, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes again, "Of course I did! William would kill me if he knew I was out."

I watched Rose's eyes look past me and turned to see what she was looking at. Ronald stood laughing like a lunatic with a couple guys I didn't know and I smiled. He always had such a nice laugh. "So, are you and Knox a thing?" I laughed at Rose's question and shook my head, "No way, he's my best friend." "So you wouldn't mind?" I looked at her questioningly, "Wouldn't mind what?" She looked at me as if to ask if I was stupid, "If I went out with him." I shook my head, containing my laughter, but a smile forced its way onto my lips. "Be my guest, Rose but if you're looking for someone serious Ronald isn't it." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and stuck out her chest in an attempt to appear bigger than she was, "We'll see about that. I think I can change him." With that she walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head, that poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I sipped at my second drink. I turned around to see Elizabeth, one of the usual's that attended these parties standing a few feet away from me. "Hey." I said. "Your boy Ron took Rose upstairs." I shrugged, "Okay." I took another sip, wondering why I always had to be the one people came to when Ronald got himself into trouble at these things. "Aren't you mad? Some girl just stole your boyfriend." I choked a little on my drink and waved my finger at her in protest, "Not my boyfriend. Ronald is just my friend." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Right." I watched her closely, knowing what she was implying and shook my head, "Ronald is my best friend, nothing more." "Speak of the devil." I head a familiar voice slur directly behind me, "And the devil shall appear," I finished turning from Elizabeth and putting my hand on Ronald's chest to keep me from running into him too hard. Our faces were less than about an inch apart and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Why do you always have to get so drunk when we go out?" He smiled down at me and threw one arm around me and the other in the air, spilling some of his drink onto the floor, "Because this is how you party!" He shouted excitedly. A few people around him responded with noises of agreement. I checked his watch on the wrist around my neck. It was almost four thirty. I sighed, "Party's over, Ronald. Let's get you home." I placed my hand around his waist and led him out the door and into the cold night air.

The cool air sobered him up a bit and as we neared his house he could walk without stumbling or leaning on me. "Have fun?" He asked bumping me lightly with his shoulder. I bumped him back, "Of course. I know you had fun." I teased suggestively. I almost felt him roll his eyes, "Shut up, nothing happened with Rose. I just kissed her." I looked at him and gave him a crooked smiled, "Sure you did." He placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "We were up there for like fifteen minutes. Is that what you think of me, Mary? That I can only last fifteen minutes?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I've never had sex with you." I watched as a smirked began to play at his lips and he cocked an eyebrow at me, "Do you want to?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the sidewalk and into the street, "You disgust me." He ran in front of me and started to walk backwards so he could face me, "Hey, you know you love me, Mary Spears." I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and shook my head at him, "No, Mr. Knox. I simply put up with your shenanigans because if I don't who will?" We laughed as we reached my house. I saluted him with two fingers and let myself in through the front door, seeing that Will's light was still out. I waved to Ronald before shutting the door and he waved back before walking to his house a few doors down. I slipped up the stairs and pulled on my pajamas around five O'clock thanking God I didn't have work until that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary's POV

I tossed the paper I'd crumpled up over my shoulder to the trashcan only to have it come back and it me in the back of the head, "Hey!" I turned around to see Ronald standing in doorway of my cubical watching me, "William wants us." I groaned to myself and followed Ronald down the hall to my brother's office. I didn't bother knocking as I pushed the door open and poked my head in, "Looking for me?" He looked up at me and nodded, "You and Mr. Knox are being sent on a pickup. It shouldn't be too difficult. Can you two handle it?" I cocked an eyebrow at my brother and looked to Ronald who was smiling broadly at me. "Of course we can do it." "Good, if you need back up Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby will also be in the area." I rolled my eyes, "We don't need Eric and Alan to come back us up. Just give me the file, Will." Will handed me over the file and I read it while Ronald read over my shoulder. I shut it and nodded to my brother, "We'll be back in an hour." "Mary, Knox." Ronald looked back at William while I simply looked over my shoulder, "Do be careful, and no messing around." I fixed my glasses and turned away from Will, "Don't insult us so. We are professionals. Let's go, Ronald."

Half an hour after I'd been annoyed by my brother, I sat next to Ronald on the roof overlooking the alley where an eleven year old girl was about to die. I watched her enter the mouth of the alley and frowned. She was so pretty. She had large brown eyes and black hair that fell down her back in tight ringlets. She was obviously a noble judging by the state of her clothes. It was a shame she had to die. A man came up behind her and covered her mouth and stabbed her repeatedly. I turned away, "Humans are such horrible creatures." Ronald looked at me. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him, "It's all part of the job right?" I nodded and looked back down to the scene below. The once fresh white snow was stained red by the blood of the young girl and I sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Ronald's POV

I watched Mary jump off the roof landing next to the body of the young girl. I revved up my lawnmower and rode it down next to her. Mary had tied her orange hair up in a high ponytail and wore a long black coat and boots as well as the traditional reaper black pants and white button down shirt. I'd been surprised when she told me about Will being her brother, they looked so different. She'd told me she looked like their mother while Will had gotten their father's features. She pulled out her death scythe and stabbed it into the young girl's chest and released her cinematic records. We watched for a moment as the records of a happy childhood played out in front of us. I started to collect them when Mary screamed. The records were fighting back. I started to run them down with my lawnmower, giving Mary enough time to get up and help fight them. As soon as the fight with the records started two figures jumped down from the roof above us and ended it. "I told William we didn't need any help." Mary's said through clenched teeth. Her arm was bleeding, but other than that she was fine. "We heard you scream." Alan said stepping into the dim light of the alley, Eric stood next to him with a smile on his face. "We could of handled it. After all I am the next Reaper, Ronald 'To Di-'" "Give up that stupid catch phrase already. Sutcliff is an idiot for every fiving you the idea that you needed one." I watched Mary as she scowled at the other team, "We had it." Alan sighed and fixed his glasses, "Of course you did, Spears. Let's get you both back to dispatch."

Mary's POV

I wrapped my arm in the infirmary and walked back to my desk to find Ronald spinning around in my chair. "Ronald Knox, what are you doing?" He smiled widely when he saw me and stopped spinning. He stumbled over to me, dizzy from his spinning and fell into me, "Waiting for you, obviously! Wanna go out with me, Eric, and Alan tonight for drinks?" I righted him and giggled at him, "I don't know. I snapped at poor Alan earlier, do you think he'd want me along?" Ronald rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't want you along, you're a jerk. Luckily, Alan isn't. He doesn't care." I smiled at him and leaned against the wall, "Fine, I'll go with you guys, but I need to finish my paperwork so get out of my way." He held up a file in his hand and smirked at me, "You mean this paperwork? I did it while you were in the infirmary. Now go give it to your boring brother so we can go." I hit him with the file on the top of the head, "Don't call my brother boring. Only I can do that." I started to dash out, but then stopped and leaned back into the cubical and smiled, "Thank you for doing the paperwork, Ronald you're the best!" He shrugged, "I know." I ran down the hall toward William's office and dropped the file on his desk, "I'm going out with the guys! Don't wait up, bye!" I ran out of the office before Will could protest and back down the hall grabbing Ronald's hand as I passed him, "Come on! Let's go get the others!" He laughed at my enthusiasm, "They're already outside!" I turned abruptly and started toward the entrance, dragging Ronald behind me.

I smiled and leaned into Ronald in the booth across from Alan and Eric. "Sorry about earlier, Alan. I was just angry at Will." Alan smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it, Mary." I'd hung out with Eric a few times at various parties, but Alan had never been much of a partier like the rest of us. Thus, why we had never been very close. "Are you two a thing yet?" Eric asked bluntly making Ronald and I laugh, "Are you two a thing yet?" I asked back causing Alan to blush and look away. I gave him an apologetic smile, I forgot how easily flustered Alan was. I felt a smirk form onto my face as I got an idea. Ronald looked over and me and shook his head slightly as I moved to get out of the booth. Alan and Eric were deep in discussion so they didn't notice. I nodded and smiled at Ronald before getting out of the booth. I sat on Alan's lap and tugged at his tie as a deep blush crept up on his face. "Your tie was crooked." I whispered into his ear. I pulled away and fixed a stray hair that had fallen into his face. I smirked at him before releasing his now straightened tie and moving back to my side with Ronald. Alan's face was still red and his eyes were wide under his spectacles. I giggled as Eric erupted in a fit of laughter and slapped his best friend on the back, "A little flustered are we, Alan?" Alan didn't get a chance to reply as we were interrupted, "I thought I'd find you lot here." I looked up to see Will standing with Grell behind him. I took a sip of my drink and looked up at my brother and the annoying reaper behind him. "What is it, Will?" He looked down at Ronald and I practically lying on each other and we both sat up straighter. Grell smiled brightly as Will narrowed his eyes at us. "We thought we would join you!" Grell said and I frowned. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary's POV

Ronald and I exchanged glances every few minutes as we all sat quietly together. Only Grell seemed oblivious of the awkward tension he and Will had created and continued to blabber on about being surrounded by all these men. Will continued to watch Ronald and I as we sipped our drinks. William was never much of a drinker and after an hour, he still hand touched the drink he'd ordered. Alan continued to grow more and more uncomfortable as he scooted closer to Eric in order to get away from Grell who kept brushing up against him. Finally, Will fixed his glasses and looked at me, "Mary, I think it's time we got going." I frowned wanting to argue, but after looking at the unwanted company of Grell I nodded. "I'll see you guys later. Ronald, you wanna walk with us?" I asked. Ronald only lived a few houses down from us. He smiled and stood up, "Sure, I'll talk to you guys later." Ronald stood up and almost fell onto the floor. I threw my arm around him and steadied him. I forgot how much he'd drunk since Will and Grell had arrived. "Easy, Knox." I said leading him outside.

I was half carrying, half dragging him as we walked behind Will. The night air did little to sober him up, but it did shut him up and other than a few random moments of giggles he remained silent. "Did we have to take him with us?" Will asked as we walked along. I raised an eyebrow at the back of my brother's head, "Yes. I couldn't just leave him there. Who knows what would have happened to him." "You left Alan and Eric there. As well as Grell." He reminded me. "I don't care about Grell. Personally, your partner in crime annoys me." "My what?" Will asked obviously annoyed that I'd linked him and the flamboyant reaper together. "Besides Alan wasn't drinking. He doesn't drink and he'll take care of Eric." I finished ignoring him. "By the way, Ronald is staying with us tonight." Will stopped in his tracks and turned to me, "What?" I walked up the front steps, dragging my semi-conscious best friend behind me. "I can't leave him alone, Will." I fumbled with my key until Will got frustrated and used his. "Good night!" I called as my annoyed older brother stalked up the stairs toward his room. I dropped Ronald on the couch and went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a glass of cold water. "Ronald, Ronald." I called patting his cheek. He looked up at me sleepily through his glasses and I handed him the water, "Drink this. I am not carrying you upstairs." He did as he was told and he started to come around.

I helped him up the stairs and dropped him onto my bed. He drunkenly kicked off his shoes and slipped under the sheets. We'd done this a few times before when I didn't trust him to be left alone and vice versa. I went into the bathroom to changed and crawled in on the other side. "Hey, Mary?" Ronald's voice slurred through the dark. "What is it, Ronald?" I heard him yawn before he replied, "You're my best friend. Do you know that?" I smirked into the darkness. I could faintly make out his silhouette, and I sat up. "Yes, I know." I removed his glasses from his face and reached across him to place them on the bedside table. "I love you." I felt a smile creep onto my face. He didn't tell me he loved me very often, but when he did it was nice, "I love you too, Ronald. Now go to sleep." "Good night, Mary." "Good night, Ronald." I replied, but he was already asleep.

Roanld's POV

I woke up with my head pounding slightly, not the worst hangover I've ever had, but it was enough to be annoying. 'Mary must have given me water or something,' I thought to myself as I turned my face into the pillow to hide it from the sun. I felt someone snuggled closer to me and I looked down to see a slightly blurry version of Mary. She had on what looked to be a royal blue tank top. I sighed to myself. I must be at her house. I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to get up just yet. "Good morning, Mr. Knox." Mary was squinting up at me with a smile on her face. She had even worse vision that I did, but not as bad as William who talks to walls when he doesn't have his glasses on. "Morning, Love." I smiled down at her and reached over for my glasses at the same time she reached for hers. As we put them on she leaned into me and we laid in silence for a moment. "I wonder what happened to Eric and Alan after we left." She finally asked. I looked down at her confused. I couldn't remember much from the night before, but I remembered Will and Grell showing up. "You left them there with Grell?" I asked. She nodded, "I'm sure Alan got them home fine. I had my hands full with you." She said hitting me lightly on the shoulder. I smiled down at her sheepishly, "What did I do?" She thought for a moment before replying, "Well, you threw a drink in Will's face, called him things I'm not at liberty to repeat and got yourself fired from Dispatch." She said looking up at me seriously. I felt my face pale before a smile broke out across her face, "I'm joking, Ronald. You're just heavy, I had to drag you all the way home!" I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed, I hadn't been that drunk in a long time. "Sorry about that." She didn't respond as she rested her head on my chest, obviously still tired from the night before. I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to get up either. I had just closed my eyes when I heard someone clear their throat, "Mr. Knox, Mary."


	5. Chapter 5

Mary's POV

"He looked like he was going to kill you!" I laughed as we walked together to Ronald's house so he could change out of the clothes he'd been wearing all night. Ronald didn't laugh, but shook his head, "He probably would have if you hadn't moved when you did. God, William can be scary when he wants to be." I smiled to myself, "That's my brother for you." I fixed my glasses as Ronald fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and let us into his home. He walked up the stairs and I walked into his kitchen. By the time he started back down the stairs I had two cups of tea fixed on the table. He sat across from me and we sipped our tea in silence. It was obvious he was nursing a hangover. After the tea was gone I leaned back and looked at my best friend seriously, "So, Mr. Knox. What shall we do today?" He leaned back and thought for a moment then smiled, "I could call Eric and Alan." I smiled back, "Go call them I have a great idea." I leaned onto the table while Ronald went into the kitchen to call the other reapers. William had to work today so I didn't need to worry about any unwanted appearances of my brother. Ronald soon appeared in the doorway, leaning against it with one shoulder. "They're on their way. Now, what's this idea of yours?" "We're going to a club on the south side of Reaper London." Ronald watched me for a second and then shook his head, "Alan won't want to do that." I rolled my eyes, Ronald could be so thick sometimes, "That's why we aren't going to tell Alan where were going. If Eric goes, Alan will too."

A few hours after telling Ronald of my plan, the four of us sat in a booth of the club I'd talked Ronald into going to. We all had a drink in front of us and we spoke loudly over the music, all except for Alan who shifted uncomfortably next to Eric. I watched him sympathetically, feeling bad that I had tricked him into coming out tonight. I slipped out of the booth and grabbed his hand, pulling him out next to me, "Come dance with me!" I didn't give him time to respond as I dragged him out to the crowded dance floor. The beat was fast paced, but the bass was so loud that the song was completely unrecognizable. Alan moved nervously as we danced close together, not that we had a choice but to be pressed up against one another. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, "Alan, relax! Have some fun!" I yelled in his ear so he could hear me over the music. We danced together for a while and I eventually got a smile out of him. I laughed loudly and grabbed his hand, "Come on! Let's get back to the trouble makers."

Ronald's POV

I smiled as I watched Mary dancing with Alan, he needed a little fun in his life. Though, I couldn't help but feel a touch of jealousy erupt in my chest. I was the one Mary would pull onto the dance floor and hold close to her the way she was doing with Alan now. "You better watch out, Knox or Alan might steal your girl." Eric laughed. I fixed my glasses and smiled at him, "She's not my girl." I voiced still watching them. Mary ran her hand through her hair and laughed as Alan finally cracked a smile. "You know, I think Alan might have a thing for Mary." This caught my attention and I snapped my head toward Eric, who was now watching the pair who had started walking back hand in hand. "No way." Eric didn't have time to elaborate on his claim and Mary slid into the booth beside me and grabbed my wrist. She pulled off the hair tie she'd made me hold for her and put her hair up in a high ponytail. "Thanks, Ronald." She placed a kiss on my cheek and downed the rest of her drink. After about an hour she screamed in excitement and grabbed my hand, "Ronald! It's our song! You have to dance with me!" She pulled me onto the dance floor and pressed her body close to mine as we danced among the crowd of people who were all just as close together as we were. My hands found her hips as we danced to the beat of the music, laughing loudly as we sang along and out of tune. When the song ended we headed back to the table. Eric and Alan were in a heated discussion that went silent as soon as we reached the table, "Are you guys ready to get out of here? It's almost three." Eric asked. We nodded and we all headed outside.

The night breeze was cold and snow was on the ground. Mary walked between Alan and I with Eric on Alan's left. She threw her arms around the both of us and smiled, "You guys! It's almost Christmas!" She always got excited around this time of year because, "That means it's almost time for the annual Dispatch Christmas party!" Alan had a deep blush on his face and I couldn't help but blush as well. I'd never been flustered being close to girls, especially not Mary, but this time was different. I could still smell the faint sent of alcohol on her breath she was holding us so close. "Whose house is it at this year?" Eric asked. Mary dropped her arms to her sides, which surprisingly made me sad and her face dropped, "Grell's." It wasn't that Mary didn't like Grell. Mary just liked having the party at her place, but William hadn't let her have it the last two years. That and the redhead was slightly annoying to poor Mary. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall down her back. We soon reached my house and she fell onto the couch next to Alan and Eric and laid down across them with her head lying in Alan's lap. She totally did that on purpose just to get him to blush, which he did. "I don't want to go home. Can I just stay here? I promise I'll be good." She promised looking over to me. I shrugged, "You know I don't care. I stayed at your house last night." Alan's face paled slightly, but the calm expression on his face didn't change as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, "Will William be okay with you staying here, Mary?" She shrugged and sat up, placing herself between Alan and Eric, "Who cares? You guys should stay the night, too! It'll be like a party!" Eric agreed quickly, obviously excited about the prospects of having an ongoing party since we didn't have to work later. Alan however looked away and shook his head, "I don't know I think I should be-" He was cut off in surprise by Mary. She had sat facing him, straddling him. Her fingers were entwined in his brown hair and her eyes were locked with him, "Please, Alan? Don't be so boring, it'll be fun." Alan's face was completely red and I felt something I'd never felt when Mary usual did these things. Was this jealousy? Alan nodded timidly and Mary smiled brightly and jumped off of him, "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" I forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah, so much fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in brightly from the window of Ronald's living room. Someone had an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Alan holding me close with one arm while propping himself up with the other. I smiled remembering how much more relaxed he'd been last night after we'd given him a couple drinks. He was bound to have horrible hangover today, seeing as he never drank but it was worth it to have the smiling and laughing Alan we rarely got to see. I pulled myself away from him and got up without waking him to survey the scene before me. There were glass bottles everywhere. Ronald was sleeping soundly on the chair across the room and Eric was lying on the floor where he'd past out the night before. I sighed and began picking bottles up. One had the remainder of a cigarette stuffed into it. I vaguely remembered yelling at Eric not to smoke in Ronald's house, especially with Alan in the same room. I shook my head in annoyance, I loved Eric, but he could be such an idiot.

I cleaned around the room and then sat on the arm of Ronald's chair and tapped him, "Ronald. Ronald. Ronnie, wake up!" I hit him on the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to wake him up. He jumped up startled and squinted at me. His glasses had fallen off in the middle of the night and were now on the floor. "Mary?" He asked. I picked up his glasses and placed them gently on his face, pushing a stray hair out of his eyes. "Duh, how many other girls slept her last night?" I asked. He smiled up at me with his sleepy smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He was adorable when he was tired. "I'm going to head home, William is probably looking for me by now." He sat up and moved his glasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Want me to walk you home?" I shook my head, "You still have people here." He looked from Eric to Alan and then to me, "I think they'll be out for a while. It's down the street and it's not like they're strangers it's these two. Now let's go." He said sleepily. We walked out the door, not bothering to lock it as we began down the street. It was a comfortable silence until Ronald broke it, "So, you and Alan." I gave him a sideways glance not sure what he was talking about, "What about me and Alan?" Ronald threw his hands behind his head, "You guys seemed pretty comfortable together last night." I frowned slightly, "What are you playing at, Ronald? He's my friend, of course I'm comfortable around him." "So you don't like him?" I stopped and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop next to me, "You know I don't like games like this Ronald, if there's something you wanna say just say it." We'd come to a stop in front of my house and Ronald smirked. "Eric told me that Alan fancies you." Before I had a chance to reply, the front door opened and William stepped out, "Mary, inside. Now."

William's POV

I sat Mary inside on the couch and paced in front of her not sure what to say. Finally I stopped, "All night. You could have at least called." I kept my voice calm, but she and I both knew I was not happy. She rolled her eyes, effectively annoying me even more, "William, I am not a child, if I want to stay out all night, I should not have to call my big brother to check in!" I fixed my glasses and stared down at her, "I think, Mr. Knox is becoming a bad influence on you." Mary jumped up and pointed a finger at me, "You don't know anything about Ronald! He's not a bad influence! Even if he was, it took you two years to come to that decision, Will?" I waited for her to lower her hand and calm down slightly. "Do you have any feelings for him?" She looked up at me through her glasses and scowled, "You know I love Ronald. He's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less and I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business." She huffed and turned to go. I fixed my glasses as she ran up the stairs and sighed to myself as she slammed the door. She was always so temperamental.

Ronald's POV

I walked into my house and shut the door. The sound of it made Alan jump awake and I smirked to myself. "It's about time you woke up." Eric had obviously woken up earlier because he was now asleep on the chair Mary had woken me up from not long before. Alan looked around calmly, "Where's Mary?" I felt a slight tinge of annoyance as Alan said her name, but smiled at him anyways, "I just dropped her off at home. William didn't seem too happy we kept her out all night." Alan fixed his glasses that had fallen crookedly across his face while he'd slept and sighed, "I had a feeling he wouldn't be." I sat next to him and looked him in the eye, "What exactly are your feelings toward my Mary, Alan Humphries?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mary's POV

"OW!" I rubbed the back of my head and turned around in the chair to see the one and only Ronald Knox leaning in the doorway with another hard candy in hand. "What the hell was that for, Knox?" I asked picking up the candy that had just assaulted my head. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me, Eric, and Alan tonight." I rolled my eyes and tossed the candy back to him. "You already asked me. My answer hasn't changed from this morning to now." I turned back to my work, only to have my chair spun around to face Ronald, "Come on, Mary! You've been avoiding poor Alan all week, come and have some fun with us!" I stood up and placed my hand on Ronald's chest to push him away from me, "I have not been avoiding Alan. We have work tomorrow morning and I don't feel like dragging you home from a bar tonight. I'm sure Mr. Humphries feels the same way about Mr. Slingby." Ronald rolled his eyes and me, "Look at you, referring to us all by our last names. If you don't go out with us soon, you'll turn into another William." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you implying there's something wrong with my brother, Mr. Knox?" Ronald smirked knowing he'd hit a nerve and was currently bordering on annoying. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by William's voice, "Miss. Spears, Mr. Knox. Could you come with me for a moment?" "Right behind you." I called over Ronald's shoulder and then placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "If he's about to lecture us about last weekend, do not act like a smartass." Ronald smirked, but didn't reply as we walked down the corridor into William's office. Alan and Eric were already standing in the middle of the office and Grell was behind the desk next to William. "What's this about?" I asked not being able to bring myself to look at Alan. The truth was I had been avoiding him, but I couldn't allow myself to develop feelings toward him. I had a job to do. "In light of recent events I'm sending you all out on solo missions. Mr. Knox, you take the east side of London. Mr. Slingby, you have the north side. Sutcliff, take the south side. Miss. Spears, you will be working with Mr. Humphries as his back up." William finished fixing his glasses. "Backup?" Alan and I asked in unison. Neither one of us had needed back up in a long time, although Ronald usually accompanied me on my pickups to avoid having to do office work and I occasionally helped Grell much to my displeasure.

"Why am I Humphries back up? I thought Slingby was his partner." I watched my brother carefully. Everyone else had already filed out and I'd asked Alan to wait for me outside while I had a word with William. "Like I said in light of recent events I thought we could use a change. Besides, I think Mr. Humphries could be a good influence on you." "Unlike, Ronald." I finished his thought sarcastically. His glasses flashed in the dim light, but he didn't answer, "Whatever, William." I said slamming the door on my way out. I was sure to get a lecture when I got back home for causing a scene at work, but at this point I didn't care. Alan flinched at the sound of the door slamming, but otherwise stayed completely calm. "Are you alright?" He asked as he fell into step with me. "I'm fine, let's just get this over with." We went to our sight and collected the few souls that were on our list in about an hour. "That's strange." I commented, more to myself than to Alan. "What is?" He came up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the small book in my hand containing my list. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck when he spoke and I shivered involuntarily, "William gave us the shortest list. Why would he do that? There's two of us. Everyone else is working alone." Alan shrugged, "I don't know." We sat in silence reading and rereading our lists checking to see if we'd missed something, but it soon became clear we hadn't. Suddenly the silence grew uncomfortable as I felt eyes on me. I looked up from my list to see Alan staring at me intently. "What is it, Al-" I was cut off my Alan pressing his lips to mine. He pulled back almost instantaneously and our eyes locked. Realization of what just happened flooded over me as the shock faded and I smacked Alan on the arm hard, "Alan! What the hell was that?" A deep blush formed over his face as he attempted to stutter out an explanation, but it all just came out in a jumbled mess. I turned away from him, my face burning red and fixed my glasses although they didn't need fixing, "Never mind, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have work to do. Let's get back to Dispatch."

Ronald's POV

I walked into the lounge after collecting my last soul and found Mary alone with her face in her hands. I walked over and sat across from her, "Hey, are you alright?" "I swear to God, Knox if that stunt Humphries pulled out there today was your idea I will reap you where you sit." Mary looked up and met my gaze. I watched her for a moment having no idea what she was talking about. "What did Alan do?" Alan was literally one of the most innocent guys I knew. He wouldn't have tried to do anything to Mary would he? "He kissed me." I stared at her, shocked. Was she serious? "He did what? At work?" Alan and Mary both took work very seriously. This wasn't the type of stunt Alan pulled. This was the type of thing Eric or I would do, but not Alan. "Yes at work. Why would he do that?" I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Have you talked to him?" She shook her head, "I was going to talk to him after work." I shook my head and leaned back in my chair smirking at her, "Oh, so you'll go out with Alan after work, but not me and Eric. One kiss from him and you're already ditching your best friend." Mary rolled her eyes and reached over the table, pushing my chair back so I fell onto the floor with it. "Shut up, Knox."

Grell's POV

Alan kissed Mary? How romantic! A forbidden love in the work place! However, it simply won't do. Mary is meant to be with Ronald and I will not rest until I make them realize their love for one another. I slipped away from the door of the lounge, avoiding being seen by the two future lovebirds to plan how to get Mary and Alan apart and put Mary and Ronald together.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary's POV

I dropped off the last of the paperwork in William's office and went to clock out. I walked into the lounge, but stopped short when I saw Alan cutting a piece of the cake Ronald had brought to work. "Alan, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." I warned turning away from him and clocking out. He looked to me and frowned slightly, "Why not?" I walked over and pulled the plate away from him and placed it to the other side of me, "Ronald made it." I said simply. He cocked his head to the side not understanding, "So?" I giggled and finally met his gaze, "Ronald spikes his cooking." Alan's eyes got wide and then he looked away, blushing ever so slightly. "Alan, we need to talk." I found myself saying after a moment of silence. He nodded and clocked out. We walked through the halls of Dispatch and finally out the doors. We didn't speak until we got to the house William and I shared. I opened the door and let Alan in. "Go sit in the living room. I'll make some tea." I saw Alan hesitate for a moment and I rolled my eyes, "For God's sake, Alan I'm not going to spike your tea! I'm not Ronald, I have no desire to get you drunk." My small outburst seemed to be enough for Alan and he went into my living room.

I brought in the tea and sat in the chair next to him. We sipped out tea gingerly until Alan finally put his cup down breaking the silence, "Mary, I want to apologize. What I did today was unprofessional and uncalled for and I'm sorry." I shrugged indifferently. "You're right." He looked up and me in shock. "It was very unprofessional and as your co-worker, I expect this to be a onetime thing" He nodded, but didn't look at me. "I'm not done. As your friend, I'm concerned. That wasn't like you. What happened?" He shrugged, but said nothing. "Alan, honestly." I leaned over and placed to fingers under his chin forcing him to face me. The blush on his face deepened. Finally he sighed and I dropped my hand. "Mary, you're my friend so I won't lie to you. I may have developed… slight feelings for you." I ran my hand through my hair and stood up moving away from him, "Alan, you know how I am. Work comes first. I care about you I really do, you're one of my best friends. I just don't think a relationship between us is a good idea." Alan crossed the room to me and stood in front of me. Alan was a few inches taller than me, but it was enough to be slightly intimidating. "You're right. I do know how you are. You're smart and serious and strong and beautiful. Mary, please hear me out." I looked down and ran my hand through my hair, "Alan, I don't think it would work." "Is it because of Ronald?" I looked up, "No, of course-" I was cut of my Alan pressing his lips to mine. He had one hand on the nape of my neck and the other on my waist, pressing me up against him. When I placed my hands on his chest as he pulled away and our eyes locked.

Alan's POV

Why did I keep doing that? This wasn't me. I didn't act on impulse like this, I think things out. I could feel Mary's hands on my chest and I let both of my hands fall to her waist. "Mary, I'm-" "Alan, shut up." Mary wrapped her arms around my neck the way she had the week before when we had danced together the night we went to the club and pulled me down to her. She kissed me hard on the mouth until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We broke apart and found William standing in the doorway watching us. I expected Mary to jump away from me the way she did when William caught her standing too close to Ronald, but she didn't. In fact she did the opposite, she leaned into me, "Hey, Will." William fixed his glasses, "Mary, Mr. Humphries." I thought I saw a ghost of a smile pass over his features, but it happened too fast for me to be sure. He and Mary locked eyes for a second and seemed to be having a wordless conversation. William nodded to her and then to me before walking into the kitchen and disappearing. I pulled away from Mary slightly and started toward the door, "I should go." "Alan, wait." She grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving. I turned back to her and blushed the second her eyes met mine. "Are you sure you want this?" I look a step closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yes. I'm sure." She nodded and squeezed my hand tightly, "Okay then." She got on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll come back later, but I promised Ronald and Eric I'd go out with them. Do you want to go?" She shook her head and jerked her thumb toward the kitchen, "I think I need to talk to William. Go, have fun. I'll see you later." I started to leave, but stopped when she called my name, "Don't say anything to Ronald. I'll tell him." I nodded and left with a smile forcing its way onto my lips.

Mary's POV

I walked into the kitchen and looked over at William who was seated at the kitchen table. "So, you and Mr. Humphries are…" "I suppose we are." I said not needing him to finish his question. "Alright then. However, I would have preferred some warning." I sighed and sat across from him, "I didn't plan for that to happen, you know? I was going to tell him I couldn't see him." William studied me for a moment, "Is it because of your feelings for Mr. Knox?" I couldn't help, but roll my eyes, "Why does everyone think there's something going on between Ronald and I? We're just friends." "So are you happy to be with Mr. Humphries?" Our eyes met and I knew he already knew what I was going to say, "I don't know." "If it's any consolation," William said standing up, "I'm happy to see you with someone as responsible as Mr. Humphries. I only have one request as your brother." I looked up at him and fixed my glasses, "What would that be?" "Despite the fact that I do enjoy this new relationship, don't stay with him if he doesn't make you happy." I watched William as he walked out of the room and ran after him, "Will, wait." He turned back to me and watched me questioningly, "Why does everyone think that Ronald and I are a couple?" William smiled faintly before returning to his serious self, "Because, much to my dismay, you always seem to be happy around him. Please be the same with Mr. Humphries." With that William walked away leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronald's POV

"Hey, guys," Alan walked in, smiling slightly as he took a seat next to Eric. I watched him as he ordered a water and I took a sip of my beer, "How's Mary?" I asked meeting his eyes. Eric elbowed him and chuckled, "You were out with Mary? Why didn't you tell me you asked her out, Al?" "Because he didn't. He kissed her while they were on their route." Alan stared at me coldly, obviously he hadn't been planning on revealing that detail to Eric just yet. "You did what? How are you still alive?" Eric asked. Alan finally removed his cold stare from me and looked to Eric, "I talked to her. We worked it out." I leaned back in my chair and laughed slightly, "Ya, I'm sure you did." Alan looked at me obviously confused, "We did." I nodded, "Does William know you were 'talking' with his sister?" I asked suggestively. Alan's face got red from what I assumed was embarrassment until he stood up and sat next to me. "I know you're Mary's best friend and I know you know how I feel about her, but what you're saying right now implies something about Mary that I don't like. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it, so I'm going to let it go. Once, but if you ever imply something like that about her again, I will reap you. Do I make myself clear?" I rolled my eyes, "Enough with the empty threa-" "I mean it, Knox." Our eyes locked and I saw something in Alan's that I've never seen there before, it was anger. Almost hate.

"Hey, guy!" I looked up to see Mary smiling next to our table. "Hey." Alan smiled up to her and I felt my eyes widen as I realized what was going on. "Mary Spears. Does William know?" I asked as Alan stood up to allow her to sit next to me. Their hands brushed together and I could practically see the relationship materialize around them. She took her seat next to me and nodded, "Yeah, Will knows. He sort of walked in on it happening." I raised my eyebrows at her and she hit me, "Not that. Come on, Ronald. I thought you knew me better than that!" I smiled and then looked away mumbling under my breath, "So did I." "I'm lost. What exactly are you two talking about?" Eric asked looking at me and Mary. Mary looked to Alan who nodded, "Mary and I are a couple." Alan blushed as he said it and Eric threw his arm around his best friend, "Alan! I didn't know you had it in you!" "Neither did I." I said smiling at Alan and placed my hand on Mary's shoulder, "Mary, can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked pushing her out of the booth and toward the door.

Mary's POV

"Why in Grim's name are you pushing me, Ronald?" I asked as he pushed me out of the bar. "Alan? You're with Alan now? A few hours ago you seemed pretty distraught that he had kissed you and now suddenly he's your boyfriend? How did this happen, Mary?" Ronald asked gesturing wildly. I ran my hands through my hair and frowned at him, "I don't know, Ronald. Alan's a nice guy! I felt bad turning him down without even giving him a chance!" I reasoned. Ronald rolled his eyes, "Do you even have feelings for him, Mary?" His voice was starting to raise now and in turn mine was as well, "Of course I do! I love Alan! He's one of my best friends!" "Honestly, Mary!" "Ronald! I don't know! What do you want from me?" He didn't reply and we stood in silence staring at each other. "Mary, why Alan? You obviously have no feelings for him. You're going to break his heart." I sat down on the curb and Ronald sat next to me. "I think I could love Alan, Ronald. If I give it time, you know? I mean I already love him I'm just not… in love with him." Ronald took my hand and I looked up at him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me sympathetically, "Mary, I just want you to be happy and I don't think Alan is the guy to make you happy." I shrugged, "He could be. I'm just going to give this a little time." Ronald sighed and stood up, offering me his hand. "Let's go back inside. I don't want Alan thinking I'm trying to steal his girl." I rolled my eyes and bumped him with my shoulder, which he playfully returned.

Alan's POV

After Mary and Knox returned we all sat around and talked for a few hours. Finally Mary got up. "Alright, it's almost midnight and we all have work tomorrow. I think it's time we all headed home." We all agreed and got up. I offered Mary my hand just as Knox did. He noticed my hand out for Mary and clutched his into a fist before dropping it to his side. "Right. I guess, you'll be walking Mary home tonight." I nodded and he turned on his heels to leave. "I'm not going to lie that was pretty awkward." Eric voiced as we headed out of the bar. Eric one way and Mary and I the other. I held her hand tightly and smiled at her. "So, Mary. What did Knox say to you?" I asked curious about the conversation they'd had earlier when he'd dragged her out of the bar. She shrugged, "He wanted to make sure I was happy with my decision." I flinched slightly at the thought that there was a chance Mary might be unhappy with me in only a few short hours. Ronald Knox knew her better than anyone. If he thought it necessary to ask her that, perhaps I should as well… "Are you?" She turned toward me slightly and smiled, "I think so." I stopped in front of her house and held her hand tightly, "That wasn't a yes." She placed a kiss on my cheek, "It wasn't a no either, Alan." I watched her intently, not ready to let her go inside just yet, "You would tell me if you weren't though, right?" She nodded. "It's late, Alan do you wanna come inside? I'm sure William wouldn't mind if you stayed the night." I shook my head, "I don't think that would be appropriate. I'll see you tomorrow at work." I kissed her lips before allowing her to retreat into the house. She waved at me and then shut the door extinguishing the brief light that had escaped and left me to walk home alone.

Mary's POV

_ Thunk!... Thunk!... Thunk!_ I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and opened my window, "What the- OW!" I cursed under my breath and rubbed my forehead where I'd been hit. "Sorry!" Ronald's voice called up to me. "What are you doing here, Ronald?" "Just let me in Mary." I sighed, "Come on then." He pulled himself up onto the low roof of our house and in through my window. "It's three in the morning, Ronald. You better have a good reason for throwing pebbles at my window. You could have woken up, William." Ronald sat on my window sill and smiled, "I didn't get to walk you home so I thought I would pop in." He had on his usual cocky smile and the same clothes he'd had on earlier, but I could tell he'd been asleep not that long ago. His hair was messier than usual, the way it was when he woke up in the morning, and his clothes were wrinkled as if they'd been crumpled up earlier. I sat on the bed and shook my head, "Why are you really here, Ronnie?" I asked using the nickname I'd given him before we'd started Grim Reaper training together. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. In the moonlight he looked so innocent, a word I'd never normally use to describe Ronald Knox. "I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares about you and Alan. I had to come see you. Can I stay the night? I need to know you're okay." I nodded, "Okay, go get your PJs though." He reached out the window and brushed some snow off of the fabric he held in his hand and smiled sheepishly, "Got 'em." "Go change, you cocky bastard." He did as he was told and then climbed into bed beside me. We had our backs to one another and finally I had to ask, "Ronald?" "Hmm?" He replied sleepily. "What happened in the nightmares with me and Alan? Did we die?" I rolled over to face him and he did the same to me. He looked different without his glasses, he was still handsome, just different- older somehow. He shook his head eyes closed, "No, you didn't die." "Then what?" He placed a light kiss on my forehead causing me to blush. "You loved him." "What do you mean?" I asked, but it was too late, he was already asleep. I took off my glasses and placed them on the table next to me. I rolled back over and looked at the slightly blurry form of Ronald sleeping and placed a light kiss on his forehead, "Good night, Ronald Knox."


	10. Chapter 10

William's POV

"What do you mean Alan and Mary are dating? That won't do at all!" Grell whined as we walked down the hall. I fixed my glasses and sighed at the flamboyant red head as I entered my office. "What are you rambling on about? Mr. Humphries is a respectable Grim reaper. I approve of his relationship with Mary." Grell groaned and sat on my desk, knocking my papers aside. "But, Willy isn't it obvious? Mary and Ronald are in love!" Oh no. "No they are not. Mr. Knox is a good friend of Mary's but nothing more." I said picking up the papers that had been shamelessly thrown about. "Oh, but they are! Have you seen the way they look at each other? Heard the way they talk to each other? About each other? The way he holds her close to him! They're simply a match made in heaven!" He gushed throwing more of my belongings to the floor much to my annoyance. "Grell, do not interfere with my sisters relationship with Alan. Now get out of my office." Grell pouted and started to leave, but then back peddled, "I'll see you tonight at the Christmas party!" I held up a pencil to throw at him, but he slammed the door and ran away. I sighed and began picking up the rest of my scattered objects. If Mary really did love Ronald Knox, what on earth was she doing with Mr. Humphries who was so opposite?

Mary's POV

I felt arms wrap around my neck and someone rest their chin on the top of my head. "Ronald, leave me alone. I'm tired." I spun around in my wheelie chair to see Alan looking slightly hurt. It'd been three weeks since Ronald had started sneaking into my room at night to spend the night. He said it kept the nightmares away. I still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask him what he'd meant that first night. _'"Did we die?" I had asked him. He'd kissed my forehead, "No you loved him."' _I shook my head and came back to reality. "Alan, I'm so sorry." I jumped up, but didn't touch him. Things were going fine with Alan. We were comfortable together and things were easy. He shook his head and fixed hi glasses, "It's fine. I just came in to ask if I was picking you up tonight or if you were coming with William." I shook my head, "I don't think William is going. He has a meeting with the board." Alan smiled slightly, just barely enough for it to be considered a smile, "Then I'll pick you up." He placed a kiss on my cheek and left. I fixed my glasses just in time to see Ronald coming in. "Mary, I don't know what to wear tonight. Will you help me?" I rolled my eyes, "It's literally just going to be you, me, Grell, Eric, and Alan." He shrugged, "I always wanna look my best, Miss Spears." I laughed and fixed his crooked tie, "Ok, Mr. Knox. I'll come over after I finish these papers." "Okay." He smiled and went to clock out.

Ronald's POV

I waited for Mary in the lounge until she'd finished her paperwork. When she finally came in, she smiled and clocked out, "Ready?" I nodded and we started walking out, "Hold on. Two seconds! I promise." She popped into Alan's cubicle and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm going to walk home with Ronald, but I'll see you tonight." He smiled up from his seat and her and nodded, "Alright." She kissed his again and then bound out of the office lacing her arm through mine. "Okay, let's go." We walked close together against the cold. When we finally arrived to my house we abandoned our coats and raced up the stairs into my room. Mary climbed into my unmade bed and pulled the comforter around herself. "Okay, so what were you thinking for tonight?" She asked. I went to my closet fighting the urge to follow her lead and slip back into bed myself. I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and held them up. "That's all?" I shrugged, "You asked what I had in mind." She rolled her eyes and got up, abandoning the warmth of my comforter on the bed. She went into my closet and pulled out a plain, red dress shirt and one of my more casual black suit jackets. "Here, and change the shoes, Ronald. If you show up at Grell's with those white ones I will drag you home to change." I smiled and nodded, "So which tie?" I held up a Christmas tie Eric had gotten me last year as well as a simple black one. She looked at the outfit on the bed and scrunched up her nose taking both ties in her hand and throwing them back into the closet, "No tie." I chuckled quietly under my breath, "Okay then." She hugged me and sighed, "I have to go. Alan will be at my house in an hour. I'll see you tonight, Ronald." I smiled and watched her leave before dropping my smile, "Of course, Alan is taking you." I sighed, rubbing the back of my head before I started getting ready for the party.

Mary's POV

I finished wrapping everyone's present and put them into a bag to take over. A soft knock on my door indicated William's presence. "Come in!" I called to him. He opened the door and watched me as I went to my closet to find my dress. "Here are everyone's gifts." He placed a bag similar to mine on my bed and sat down, "I wish you could come with Alan and I tonight. It would be funny watching Grell try to get you under the mistletoe." I giggled at William's annoyed expression at the mention of the reaper's name. He fixed his glasses and sighed, "You'll just have to bear the burden of Grell's presence without me, Mary. Is Mr. Humphries picking you up tonight?" I nodded and checked the time. "Oh! I need to get dressed! He'll be here soon. Go outside!" I pushed my brother toward the door and changed quickly. "Ok, you can come back." He opened the door cautiously and looked at me, smiling slightly, "You look lovely." I twirled in my red dress and smiled broadly at my brother. The dress itself was simple; knee length and red. Under it I wore white stockings and red flats. "He will also be escorting you home?" I nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't want you to have to come get me after your meeting." We started to walk down the stairs and a firm knock on the front door rang out. "That must be Alan. I'll see you tomorrow! Don't bother waiting up for me." I kissed my brothers cheek and opened the door to reveal Alan. He kissed my cheek and waved at William before I shut the door, "You look lovely, Mary." Our fingers laced together and we were off to Grell's house a few streets over.


	11. Chapter 11

Ronald's POV

I sipped on my glass of wine as Grell danced around. He placed a gold bow on Eric's head and then pounced off to answer the door. "Will! Oh… it's you two." Mary walked in holding two bags with little bows peaking over the top. "Will couldn't make it, but he sends his love." She said more to Grell than Eric and I. I stood up and placed my drink down and enveloped her in a hug. She put down her bags as I released her and smiled up at me. Her eyes then locked on my chest and she frowned. In one swift move she undid my tie and threw it into one of the bags of presents, "I told you no tie." Alan blushed and cleared his throat. "Fine, fine, let's just exchange gifts if Willy isn't going to be here." Mary sat on the floor and pulled started sorting everyone's presents. "Eric, Eric, Ronald, Alan, Ronald, Mary, Grell, Will…" She said our names softly as she placed each one into a pile. After she finished she pushed each pile to the owner and placed all of Will's in the bag. After she was done she laughed slightly to herself, "Did you all get him books?" She asked looking around the room. We all nodded and she laughed even harder. "Who wants to go first?" I asked and Grell jumped out of his seat with excitement, "I do!" Grell picked up the present off the top and smiled, "This is from Alan!" He ripped it open and frowned. He held it up for everyone to see: glasses cleaner and the Grim reaper hand book. Mary giggled slightly, "I thought you could use that since you're constantly on probation." Alan fixed his glasses and Grell rolled his eyes, "I am not. Open one of yours next, Alan." Alan picked up the top present from his pile and smiled softly, "It's from Eric." He opened it cautiously and then smiled to himself. "The Language of Flowers." Mary read and then looked to Eric who just smiled. There was a book mark inside of one of the pages and Alan flipped to it revealing the Erica flower. Alan's smile widened and he looked to Eric, "Thanks, Eric." Obviously it was an insider. Eric pulled a present from the bottom, causing his pile to tip over

"This one's from Mary." Eric opened it and smiled as he pulled out wine and candy. "Mary, you know me so well." He laughed as Mary picked up a small box from the top of her pile. "Ronald." She said smiling and then looked up to me. I simply smiled back as she pulled the paper off carefully. She opened the little velvet box and gasped and pulled the chain out of the box. It was a necklace with a small dark purple stone carved into a heart with a silver rose wrapping around it. "Ronald Knox… it's so pretty." I got up and took it from her and got down on one knee behind her. I moved her hair off her neck, careful not to hit her glasses and fastened to two sides together. "I'm glad you like it." I said, she turned to me and for a second we were the only ones in the room and the rest of the world melted away. That is until Alan cleared his throat, clearly annoyed, "It's your turn, Knox." "Right." I got up and we all finished opening our presents and sat around the table for dinner.

Mary's POV

We all ate in silence and I could feel the cool stone grazing against my skin. I didn't usually wear jewelry so the feeling was weird. Ever since I'd opened Ronald's gift Alan had gotten very quiet. I reached under the table and took his hand concerned. He laced his fingers through mine for a moment and squeezed before letting go. "Well this has been fun, but I should get going!" Eric said standing up only to fall over in a fit of laughter. "Eric!" Alan jumped up from beside me and ran to his best friend's side. Ronald joined him on the floor and helped Alan get Eric up. "Eric, I think I'd better get you home." Alan said concern clear on his face. "No, no I'm fine. You need to walk Mary home." Eric said waving him off and stumbling to the side and into Ronald, who steadied him. "I can take Mary home." Ronald said handing Eric to Alan. Alan looked from me to Ronald quickly. "I guess there's really no other alternative." Alan fixed his glasses and Grell jumped up, "You could stay here!" Grell had a light blush on his face from the alcohol and we all shook our heads, "No, I'll take Eric home. I'm sorry about this, Mary." He kissed me softly and got Eric's jacket on him and pulled on his own as Ronald helped him get Eric down the stairs. I watched the boys walk out the door and sighed. "Have fun with Ronald." Grell winked. "What are you on about?" I asked turning to the redhead. "Isn't it obvious. You do have his heart." Grell said pointing to my necklace and then cracking up. I blushed and I felt someone throw their arm over my shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" I turned to Ronald and blushed at our closeness. "YA, I'm ready." He let me go and I slipped on my coat and picked up the bag of presents I'd gotten and the ones for William. "Bye, Grell! See you tomorrow!" We called as we left. Grell waved and called out to us, but he words were taken away with the wind.

We rushed home in the dark with the wind blowing at us. We walked close together to keep warm and rushed into the house. I dropped the bags by the door and pulled off my coat. "I'm going to make some tea. You're not going home in this storm." I walked up the stairs and looked into William's room, "Will?" The bed was made neatly. He must have still been at the meeting. I went back into the kitchen and started on the tea while Ronald sat at the table. "Alan seemed off tonight." I looked at Ronald, "He did. I wonder what was wrong." I thought absently to myself. "How are you two?" I picked up the tea pot and brought it into the living room. Ronald followed me with the teacups. "We're okay." I answered honestly. "Do you love him?" He asked as I poured the tea. I smiled sheepishly, "You know the answer to that." He frowned, "Then why are you with him?" He stood up from where he'd been sitting and crossed so he was directly in front of me. I took a step back, "We're comfortable. Alan's a good guy, he's safe, and William likes him." "Are you happy?" I hesitated and took another step back after Ronald came a little closer. "I am happy with Alan." "Mary Spears don't lie to me." There was a firmness in his voice that was rare for him. "Ronald, I'm comfortable with Alan. What more do you want from me?"

Ronald's POV

My eyes locked with Mary's and I kissed her. Pushing her up against the wall my hands rested on her hips. She responded almost instantly. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her and her fingers entangled in my hair as our lips moved together. I pulled away from her and rested my forehead against hers. I slipped my hand into hers, our fingers intertwined and I led her over to the couch. I pulled her onto my lap and held her close to me. The tea was cold by now, but we didn't care as it was long forgotten. We sat in silence for a long time, just holding each other. Finally Mary broke the silence, "What did we just do? This is going to kill, Alan." We looked in each other's eyes and I knew she was honestly concerned about him. Alan, who was at Eric's nursing him through what was bound to be a rough night. I pulled her to me and placed a kiss on her lips lightly, "Forget about Alan for tonight. Mary, we can worry about him tomorrow." She watched me for a moment and nodded. I took her hand and led her up the stairs, "Let's go to bed." We changed quickly and climbed into bed as we'd done so many times before. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. "Mary…" She looked up to me and the words caught in my throat. She simply smiled and snuggled into me, "I know, Ronald. I do too." I put my glasses on the table next to me and Mary did the same with her own glasses. I lifted her face to mine and kissed her lips passionately and ran my hand up her side, but she stopped me, "Good night, Ronald Knox." Her lips met mine lightly and I sighed pulling her to me, "Good night, Mary Spears."


	12. Chapter 12

Mary's POV

I woke up to someone holding me tightly against them. I opened my eyes to see a very blurry version of Ronald Knox smiling down at me. Memories of the night before hit me all at once and I sat up next to him to grab my glasses. "Good morning, Mary." He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder. I shivered slightly and turned to him, "Good morning, Ronald." He still didn't have his glasses on as he pulled me down on top of him causing both of us to laugh. He kissed me hard on the mouth and pulled me as close to him as possible. I felt my body respond instantly as my fingers entangled with his already untidy hair. He ran he hands down my sides and rolled up over so he was on top. I pulled him closer to me, but stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. Ronald rolled off of me as fast as possible and we both jumped out of bed to see a very serious looking William. "William, I-" He held up a hand to silence me and sighed, "I should have known this would happen eventually." I looked back to Ronald then met William's eye, "So you're not mad?" He shot a look to Ronald that implied they would be having a serious talk later, but it softened slightly when his eyes met mine, "No. I am curious as to what happened between you and Mr. Humphries though." I shifted uncomfortably from side to side and dropped my eyes to the floor, "About Alan…" I heard William sigh and looked up to see him watching Ronald and I carefully. "You both know this will break his heart."

I closed my eyes and nodded to my brother, "I know." "I'm going to bed. I've had a long night, please wake me up at five so I won't be late for my shift." I nodded and he started to walk away before turning back and looked straight at Ronald, "Mr. Knox, you and I will need to have a serious conversation about this later." With that William took off down the hall. We waited for the door to close before we could take a breath again. "What do you think he wants to talk to me about?" Ronald said coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me once more. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, placing my hands on his chest, "What do you think?" He kissed me again and pulled me close to him as he sat on the bed. I pulled away from him, "Ronald, stop it. I still have to talk to Alan today." He pouted, but let me go. "Yeah, okay. How do you think he's going to take it?" He asked as I went over to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I threw it onto the bed and shook my head. "How do you think? I cheated on him with one of his best friends." The words tasted sour in my mouth as I said them. I had known that's what happened, but saying it aloud made it real. I felt tears being to sting my eyes, "How could we do this to Alan?" Ronald jumped up and walked swiftly over to me, "Hey, now don't cry. Mary, please don't cry. It happened now let's deal with it. Do you regret it?" He asked and I looked up at him. I shook my head slightly. "I don't regret anything that has to do with you. I just regret that it's going to end up hurting Alan." He kissed the top of my head and wiped my eyes, "I know, Mary."

Alan's POV

I walked into Dispatch and smiled seeing Mary with her back to me talking to Eric. I pressed a finger to my lips as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her tense up and before I knew what was happening I was pinned up against the wall with her death scythe at my throat. As soon as she saw it was me she dropped it and blushed heavily, "Oh! Alan! I'm so sorry!" I brushed myself off and shook off the fact that my girlfriend had just tried to reap me. "Its fine, Mary." She shook her head, "No, it's not." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alan, can we talk after work? There's something I have to tell you." She shot a glance over her shoulder at Eric and I nodded, "Of course, is everything okay?" She didn't answer as she kissed my cheek and took off down the hall. "Is she okay?" I asked Eric who shrugged, "You tell me. Is it normal for her to try and kill you when you hug her like that?" I rolled my eyes at my best friend who I knew was still nursing a hangover from the night before. "I'm worried about her." I shook off the thought, knowing I'd have my answer in a few hours.

William's POV

"Oh, Will!" I sighed, "What is it, Sutcliff?" I asked as I continued toward my office. Grell arrived beside me, "Did you like my present? It is a shame you didn't attend last night's festivities. Ronald gave Mary the most beautiful necklace." I scowled slightly at the mention of Mr. Knox. "Oh, is that why Mary is being so distant with Alan? I told you they were in love! You know what they say, Willy true love will prevail!" I rolled my eyes but didn't answer. "You're always so cold to me, William!" I heard the roar of Grell's previously confiscated chainsaw as it came to life. I turned just in time to see the redhead with his saw raised. I didn't have my scythe on me as I'd left it in my office the night before. I braced myself for the worst but it never came.

Grell's POV

I brought my chainsaw down toward William, but it was stopped by the clank of metal. In a flash of black and orange, Mary had stopped my chainsaw with her own death scythe and now stood between her brother and myself. In my moment of confusion, she pushed my scythe up toward me and knocked it out of my hands, letting it fall behind her and Will. She swung out her scythe and glared daggers into me, "Raise your scythe to my brother again and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do, Sutcliff." I watched her for a moment and a grin formed on my lips, this could be fun. "A bit testy today are we, Mary? I understand, boy troubles are always difficult." I mused throwing my hands up dramatically. She narrowed her eyes and me, "What are you on about, Sutcliff?" "Well, you did go home with Ronald last night and now you're being so cold to Alan. We all know what happened…" Mary's eyes widened and she swung her scythe at me. I jumped away and Will caught it on the follow through. She stopped and turned toward him. "Both of you in my office. Now." I watched as their eyes met, the family resemblance clear in their serious expressions. I smirked at the siblings and pranced into William's office, "Whatever you say, William darling."


	13. Chapter 13

William's POV

I shut the door behind us as we all entered my office and turned to Mary and Grell. "Both of you know that that kind of behavior is unacceptable here." Mary shot a look that should have killed Grell where he stood, "HE started it." She said turning her cold gaze back to me. I fixed my glasses, "I understand that, but you behaved irrationally and that Miss Spears is not like you. Grell, get back to work. You have a collection in half an hour." Grell smiled and waved as he stepped out of the room shutting the door behind me. "Mary, what got into you?" I asked staring at my sister. "Grell was going to kill you and you're asking me about my behavior?" She asked obviously shocked. I nodded, "Mary, I wasn't home last night, but I do know that Mr. Knox stayed over last night and after what I saw this morning, as your brother I have to ask-" "No. The answer is no. How could you even think that Will?" I looked up at her and a blush crossed her face, "Nothing happened. I swear, I know Ronald too well to let that happen! Then there's still the matter of Alan…." I watched her sink into the chair across from me. She placed her face in her hands and her eyes met mine and there was something there I hadn't seen in a very long time: tears. "Will, I screwed up. What am I going to do?" I felt my brotherly instincts kick in and I got up from my chair and pulled her to me in a tight hug. "Mary, don't do that. You're at work, be a professional. Things will work themselves out." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Will, I have one question before I go." I nodded giving her permission to ask. "Are you going to approve of Ronald?" She looked up at me and I sighed, sitting on the edge of my desk, "Does Mr. Knox make you happy?" I asked already knowing the answer, "Yes. I've always been happy around Ronald." Our eyes met and I nodded, "Then I approve. Speaking of Mr. Knox, you both have a set of collections in about two hours that need to be taken care of. Please, do be careful." I said switching back to business. She took the files out of my hands and nodded fixing her glasses. She left me alone and I sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into with these two, Mary Spears."

Mary's POV

"I don't know why William keeps sending us out in pairs. We're all capable of doing solo missions." I said as Ronald opened the portal to the human world. Ronald smiled over to me with his usual cocky grin, "You are his little sister. He's probably not ready to let you out on your own yet. Besides now you get to spend time with the coolest guy in the office." He said throwing his arms behind his head. My expression didn't change as I shook my head, "Come on, Knox. We have work to do." We both walked through the portal and into the human world. I jumped up onto the roof, clutching my death scythe in one hand as Ronald jumped up beside me. We didn't speak as we watched a family being brutally murdered. I closed my eyes and shook off the complete disgust I felt for this part of my job. Still, "It's all part of the job," I muttered to myself under my breath. I felt Ronald look at me, he knew how I felt about watching people, even humans, being slaughtered. His hand brushed against mine and I pulled away, "Let's go." We jumped into the house through the window and began watching the records. Each had led a completely mundane life and as such had their souls collected. As we started to leave Ronald grabbed my hand. I looked to him, his eyes filled with concern, "Mary, are you alright?" I nodded, "Just anxious. I have to have a small talk with Alan after work regarding last night's happenings." Ronald released my hand and reopened the portal to Reaper London. I went back to my desk and started on the paperwork for the collected souls.

I dropped the paperwork off in William's office and shot a death glare at Grell as he past me. I stopped in the lounge to clock out only to run into Eric. Literally. "Oh, Eric! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Eric smiled down at me. He and Ronald both wore the same cocky smile and had a similar air about them. The difference was where you found Ronald, you would normally find me and where Eric was you would find… as if on cue Alan walked out from behind the taller man and our eyes locked. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had other things on your mind." He winked down at me suggestively. "Hey, what's everyone doing in the lounge?" I heard Ronald's voice as he entered the lounge behind me and froze at the sight of Alan. Great. "I.. uh… I came in to clock out and ran into Eric." I managed side stepping around Alan and Eric. Alan grabbed my wrist and turned around to face me, "Eric and I have one more pick up and then I'll come over so we can talk." I nodded and Alan placed a quick kiss on my cheek before following Eric out of the building. Ronald and I clocked out and fell into the chairs in the lounge. "Want me to walk you home?" I nodded and we both go up, walking out and down the street in silence. "So, what are you going to tell Alan?" Ronald asked finally breaking the silence. I shrugged, "The only thing I can tell him, the truth." Ronald looked at me and slipped his arm around me. It wasn't something that was unusual for him to do and didn't feel any different than normal, "So I take it you're not just going to break it off with him? You're going to tell him what happened?" He asked as we got to my front steps and I let us in. We took off our coats and I nodded, "Yes, he deserves to know." "Do you want me to stay?" I shook my head, "No. I'd rather this just be between Alan and I. Besides, you and I need to have a talk after."

Ronald's POV

I stared at Mary in confusion, "We do?" She nodded and sat down on the couch. "About what?" She gave me a look, "You know what, Ronald." I sat next to her, "No, I really don't." I took Mary's hand and she met my eye, "I don't want to talk about this right now. Let me deal with Alan first." I looked her over for a moment before nodding. I leaned in to kiss her, but she placed her hand on my chest to stop me, "Let me deal with Alan." I looked at her and nodded slightly stunned. No girl has ever stopped me from kissing them before. Then again, this wasn't any other girl, this was Mary. I pulled her to me and gave her a hug, "I'll get going. Come over when you finish with Alan." I started walking out when the door opened. William stood blocking my exit, "We need to have a chat" He spun me around and walked me to the kitchen, just in time for Alan to come up the steps.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary's POV  
>"Mary?" I stood up quickly as Alan walked into the house, shutting the door William had left open behind him. "Alan…. We need to talk." He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. "What is it?" I ran my hand through my hair, "It's about last night…" He looked down and blushed, "Oh… I heard rumors… but I didn't believe them…" I watched him for a second before asking, "What rumors?" He wouldn't looked up at me as he cleared his throat, "Well… I heard some of the girls in the office say that you and Ronald…. Don't make me say it…" I shook my head, how did people even know that Ronald and I were here last night? "Alan, put the rumors out of your head for a second. I want to tell you what happened." Alan shook his head slowly looking at the floor and stood up, "No." I watched him in disbelief, "What do you mean 'No'?" He shook his head running his hands through his long brown hair and began pacing, "No. I don't want to know what you and Ronald did last night." He stopped as his eyes met mine and his tone was almost begging, "Just tell me it didn't mean anything. Tell me it was a mistake and we can move past this." I shrugged helplessly, "I can't, but Alan it's not what you think." He took a step toward me and crossed his arms, "Then what?" I took a deep breath, "We kissed and he stayed the night, but <em>nothing<em> happened between us." "He kissed you." Alan shook his head in obvious anger and turned on his heels toward the kitchen, "Alan! Come back here!" I said following quickly behind him.

Ronald's POV

"I'm only allowing this because you seem to make her happy. I hope you know that." William said looking me in the eye. "I know, William." He fixed his glasses, "She's important to me and if you hurt her, Knox. I'll kill you." We watched each other for a moment in silence, "I wouldn't hurt Mary." William sighed, "I hope not, but your reputation says otherwise. I'm simply warning you now." Before I could reply heavy footsteps were heard coming into the kitchen. William stood up and I turned around quickly. Alan stood in the doorway staring daggers into me, "Knox." He pulled out his death scythe and swung it at me. I ducked quickly and pulled mine out from beside the kitchen table and blocked his next attack. "Alan! Stop it!" Mary said grabbing his arm, but he shrugged her off and ran at me with his scythe raised. William reached out and grabbed it, pulling it out of Alan's grasp. "Mr. Humphries, what is the meaning of this?" Alan's eyes met Willaim's and he scowled, "You know, don't you? What he did?" Alan swung at me, but missed and fell to the floor gasping in pain. "Alan!" Mary fell to her knees beside him and held him close to her. "William, what's happening?" William picked up the still writhing Alan and carried him away. He came back empty handed a few minutes later. "Where's Alan?" Mary asked worried. "He's in my room resting. He asked me not to tell anyone of his condition, but I'm sure you know now." Mary and William locked eyes, "The thorns of death." I felt my face flush, "Alan has thorns?" We all knew what that meant. Alan was cures and would surely die a slow painful death. "He does. That's why I've been sending everyone out in pairs." William watched us as we frowned.

Mary fell into the kitchen chair and started to cry. I slipped my arms around her as I'd always done when she was upset and pulled her onto my lap as she started to cry harder. She really did care about Alan. I felt my heart sink at the thought of not having Alan around much longer. "Eric must be devastated." I voiced as my grip around Mary tightened. "Indeed he is… Ronald, may I see you in the living room for a moment?" He asked. I nodded and placed a kiss on Mary's head before leaving her in the kitchen alone. "What is it?" I asked. William looked back toward the door with the same stony look her always wore, "Please take Mary away from here. When Alan gets up I believe it will be best if you both are not here." I nodded and went back into the kitchen and took Mary's hand before leading her to the door. I handed her the coat she'd abandoned earlier and I grabbed my own slipping it on. I walked her out the door and down the street to my house in silence. I shut the door behind me and Mary walked into the kitchen and started making tea. When it was done we sat at the table and drank it quietly. "We still need to talk." She said after the extended silence. I nodded, "Then talk."

Mary's POV

I looked to Ronald and sighed, "Ronald, I'm worried about last night." He cocked his head to the side, "Why?" I bit my lip and met his eye, "I know you, Ronald Knox. That's why I'm worried. I don't want to be another one of the girls you play with and then ignore forever." He got out of his chair and knelt at my side taking my hand, "Do you think I would do that to you, Mary Spears?" I met his eye and stood up, pulling him up off his knees. "I don't know, Ronald. You have quite a track record with girls." Ronald slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. A serious expression I rarely associated with him plastered on his face, "You're not other girls. You are Mary Spears. You're my best friend, you know me better than anyone and you know when I'm lying or just trying to flirt with someone. You know I love you, Mary." I felt my cheeks heat up, "Ronald-" I was silenced by his lips. When he pulled away his eyes locked with mine, "Mary Spears, please?" I felt myself nod and he pulled me to him in a tight him.


	15. Chapter 15

William's POV

"So, you're okay with this?" I turned to Alan who had insisted on getting out of bed. I didn't answer as I placed a teacup in front of him. "You know how Knox is. He's going to end up breaking Mary's heart." I bit the inside of my cheek and poured the tea into his cup, "Mr. Humphries, I cannot control who my sister choses to be with." Alan sipped his tea as I took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. "If you told her you didn't approve she wouldn't want to be with him. She respects your opinion." I pushed up my glasses, although they didn't need fixing and sighed, "I understand what they did was wrong and I don't support the way anything was handled today or last night," I said looking pointedly at Alan's abandoned death scythe, "however, I must stand by my sister's choices and what makes her happy." "We were happy." Alan defended as I watched him coolly and sipped my tea, "You were both happy together or you were happy with her?" I asked. Alan didn't reply. I stood up looked down at the young reaper, "I know Mary very well. I can tell when she's happy and when she's not. Mr. Humphries, my sister cares about you deeply, but I could never see her being happy with anyone but Mr. Knox. I know his reputation and so does Mary. She knows it better than anyone. If she wants to risk getting her heart broken then I have to let her." Alan looked up at me and finally stood, "So that's it? You're going to let him hurt her?" I sighed, "I can do nothing unless he does." Alan shook his head, "Fine. Mary and Knox can do whatever the hell they want, but I love her too much to see her get hurt." "The way she hurt you?" Alan turned calmly to me and nodded, "I lost my temper today because she hurt me. You know me, Mr. Spears and you know that Mary would never have to worry about being hurt like that with me. She doesn't deserve what Knox will do to her and when he does, I don't think I'll be able to control my emotions." I watched him steadily, "Neither will I."

Mary's POV

"So you and Ronald are finally together!" Grell swooned as we waited for six O'clock to strike. I pulled out my pocket watch William had given me for my graduation from Reaper training and sighed: five more minutes. "Yes, I suppose you could say we are." I hated going on pickups with Grell. I hated it even more when Ronald was currently on a pickup with William. "What do you mean, you suppose? I do talk to William, you know. Then the way you broke poor Alan's heart! He must be devastated." I bit the inside of my cheek, "William wouldn't tell you anything and you don't know what happened that night so I would appreciate it if you shut up and got to work." I checked the time again: four minutes. "It is odd that William would allow you to date anyone from Dispatch." I shot a look at him, "Why is that?" "Well you know what a stickler he is for rules."

Grell's POV

"No rules are against that. However, this job does not require unnecessary emotions, we simply need to finish the task according to supervisor's orders, subtly and discreetly. That's why Ronald and I will avoid being sent on pickups together." Mary's glasses flashed in the dim light and she looked exactly like Will for a moment. I screeched in glee and hugged Mary tightly to me, "You are so much like your brother it's absolutely amazing." Mary wiggled around and finally pulled herself out of my grasp. She pulled out her pocket watch and snapped it shut, "Let's go." She swung herself into the room below us and had the soul recovered before I would even get in behind her. "Come on, Sutcliff." I grinned and chuckled slightly, "You really are just like Will."

Ronald's POV

He hadn't said a word to me. William and I had been collecting souls together for an hour and a half and he hadn't said a word to me the entire time. "Come on, Mr. Spears. You can't pretend I don't exist forever." "It seems to be working for Mr. Humphries." He commented coolly, slashing at the cinematic records in front of us. "Okay, I deserved that. I don't get it though. I don't understand why you suddenly decided to start ignoring me. You told me it was okay for me to start seeing Mary. What is it? Do you like Alan better than me or something?" I asked half joking as I following him onto the roof of the house of the now deceased man. William turned to me and his icy stare seemed even colder than usual. "Yes actually, I do like Mr. Humphries better than you when it comes to Mary's choice of who to date." Ouch. "Seriously? Why?" William narrowed his eyes at me subtly, "You have a horrible reputation with women, I don't trust you with Mary's heart, you're always out partying, constantly tardy to work, and frankly I think you're a bad influence. Now that we've had this chat, I do believe we should get back to work. We wouldn't want overtime." I stared dumbfounded at William as he turned around and began walking away. I followed in silence and sighed to myself. This was going to be a long day.

Mary's POV

I picked up the paper ball that had just come to rest on my floor after attacking my head. I tossed it back to my aggressor, "Thanks for that. You could just say something to me instead of throwing objects at me whenever you come over here." Ronald stood in the doorway to my cubical leaning against the wall coolly with a sad, half smile on his face. I walked over to him carrying the files I'd just finished in my arms. "You almost ready to go?" He asked placing a quick kiss on my lips. I nodded, "just let me go give this to Will." He flinched slightly at the sound of my brother's name, but I brushed it off for now. I'd ask later. I dropped the paperwork off in his office and gave him my two finger salute as I started to exit his office, "Mary, a word." I stopped and turned back to him, "What's up?" He looked up at me from his paperwork and sighed, "Please be careful." I nodded not knowing really what he meant by that, but it seemed like a good idea to just go with it. Ronald was exactly where I'd left him by my cubical. He laced his fingers with mine and we went into the lounge to check out and then headed out and walked down the street to his house. "Are you alright? You're very quiet." I commented as we walked. He sighed, "Did you know William likes Alan better than me?" "Did you know they sky is blue?" I asked as he pushed open the door. "I'm serious, Mary." He said as we hung up our coats. I nodded, "Me too." I joked, but when I looked up at him, Ronald's eyes were full of a rare seriousness that seemed to become a regular thing for him. "Ronald, William doesn't like Alan better than you." I said taking a step toward him. "Yes he does. He told me he did." I watched as Ronald's troubled mind reeled. I could practically see his thought process as it happened. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hard. "It doesn't matter if William likes you or not. I like you." Our eyes met and we knew. It didn't need to be said aloud. It was completely understood in the silence of that one look, but I needed to say it. To hear it spoken and make it real, "I love you, Ronald Knox." He kissed me and I felt his fears of Will's opinion melt away as he pulled away from me he rested his forehead to mine forcing me to meet his eye, "I love you too, Mary Spears."


	16. Chapter 16

Mary's POV

"Ronald, where are we going?" I asked following the persistent blonde. He pulls me by my hand, but doesn't answer. "Here we are! Cool, huh?" I gasp as we look out over reaper London in complete awe. The sun was setting and turning the world into long shadows and shades of pink and orange. "Ronald, it's beautiful." He threw his arm around me and smiled his usual cocky smile, "I think I earned some awesome points." I hit him playfully and sat down with him on the roof as the sun set behind the hills. He pulled out a bottle of wine from behind the chimney along with two glasses. He handed me one and took the other filling each. I smiled at the wine and then to him. "You know… I don't think we'll ever change." He smiled at me, "This is who we are. Is that wrong?" He took a sip and I laughed raising my glass to him shaking my head, "Here's to never growing up." He raised it back and we both took a drink. He put his drink down and kissed me hard on the lips, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away all too soon, but we both just sat in silence, smiling at watching the sun do down.

After the sun was long gone we just lay on the roof watching the stars, "Ronald?" He rolled over onto his side to look at me, "Yeah?" I did the same, turning away from the stars. "You know William likes you right? He's just a little upset about the way everything happened." Ronald smiled sadly at me, "He made it pretty clear that he didn't like me-at least not for you. That's okay though." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him before kissing me, "I don't need Will to like me. I just need you to." I checked the time, smiling and sat up. "Come on, Ronald. It's time to go." We stood up and he looked at me in confusion, "Where?" "It's almost one." I answered and he frowned, "You want to go home?" I laughed, "Come on now, Ronald. It's like you don't know me at all! There's a party down the street." I took his hand and we jumped from roof to roof until we got to the one we wanted and jumped down. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close as we opened the door and were enveloped in music. The house was pretty full and we made our way over to where the drinks were. He poured something into a cup and handed it to me, "What is it?" I asked over the music. "Special mix. You'll like it I promise." I watched him carefully and then smiled, "Just tell me what's in it, Ronald." He shook his head, "Don't you trust me?" I met his eyes and nodded taking a sip.

Ronald's POV

I've been making Mary drinks since we were in the reaper academy and I've never understood why she was so paranoid when I mixed her drinks. She swears like I'm trying to poison her. I'd only given her something too strong once and that was an accident. I took a sip of my own drink and smiled and waved at some of the guys who were there. "I'll be back." I said to Mary and she nodded waving me off. I walked over to the group of guys who normally attended these parties and started talking. I laughed at something Thomas from the glasses department said and felt arms wrap around my neck and snake down my chest. I turned expecting to see Mary, but found Rose. I pulled away and frowned, "Hey, Rose." She smiled at me and came to sit beside me, draping her arms around me, "Hey, Ronnie. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." I pulled out of her arms and laughed awkwardly, "I've been around." She laughed obviously drunk and smiled, "Well we all know that." She pulled me to her before I could respond or protest.

Mary's POV

I smiled as I watched Ronald laugh at something Thomas said. I'd always loved Ronald's laugh. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Eric. "Eric, what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing. I haven't see either of you in weeks." He didn't have to indicate Ronald for me to know who he was talking about. I shrugged, "We've been busy." "I bet…" There was a suggestive tone in his voice, but I let it slide. "You know you really hurt Alan." I shot a look at the taller reaper and frowned, "Like what you're doing won't hurt him when he finds out." Eric looked down at me quickly, "What are you talking about?" I turned to him, "The books aren't balancing, Eric. Alan has… his condition. I'm not stupid." Our eyes locked, "How do you know about Alan?" I looked down and felt tears sting my eyes at the memory, "He had an attack at my house a few weeks ago when he found out about... you know." "So, are you going to run off and tell your brother now?" I shook my head, "No, but I think you should stop." Eric looked down at me, "I can't." "This will kill him." "It would kill him if I didn't." "Whatever. Just… Eric let him know I'm sorry. It might come as a shock to you, but I do love Alan." Eric and I looked at each other and then he looked over to Ronald. "Mary…" I turned around and saw Ronald kissing Rose. I felt a pain build in my chest and I turned to Eric, "Excuse me."

I grabbed Rose by her shoulder and pushed her to my other side in one swift motion. I saw the shock in Ronald's eyes, but I didn't pay it much attention as I turned to Rose. "I suggest you leave. I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." "You said you didn't care if I went out with him." She said taking a brave step toward me. I straightened up and stared coldly at her, "I changed my mind." She lunged at me. I took a step to the side and she fell to the floor hard at Ronald's feet. Ronald was standing staring at the fallen and only semiconscious Rosaline and then looked up to me. "Mary-" I cut him off by holding up my hand, "Save it. I trusted you. My mistake." I turned on my heels and was out the door. Tears began to run down my face, feeling hot against the chill of the air. I got to my house and shut the door as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake up William. I took off my coat and sobbed into my hand as I leaned against the door. "Mary?" I looked up to the top of the staircase. William stood in his stripped pajamas and glasses. His normally neat hair was tussled and his eyes tired. "William…" I ran up the stairs and threw myself into his arms, sobbing. He held me and said nothing.

William's POV

After about ten minutes of sobbing I felt Mary's breathing begin to slow down. She slumped in my arms, she'd literally cried herself to sleep. I picked her up and placed her in her bed. She looked so sad. I dragged myself back to my own bed and muttered the name of the only person who could be the cause of my sister's pain, "Knox."


	17. Chapter 17

Ronald's POV

I didn't move. I couldn't move. I felt my hands shaking. This wasn't happening. I took a deep breath and fell back down onto the couch, not bothering with Rose. "Dude, Ronald, go after her." I looked up to see Eric standing above me. I shook my head, "No. That's a terrible idea. If I go after Mary right now she's not going to want to talk to me. I'll go see her tomorrow, but I've got to get out of here." I stood up to leave, but Eric was blocking my way, "Do you really think she's going to want to see you tomorrow? After what she just saw?" My eyes met his and I bit my lip, "Yeah, Eric I think she will. I know her a little better than you do." With that I brushed past him and was out the door.

Mary's POV

I felt the sun on my face as I sat up in bed. My head was pounding from crying the night before. I got up and washed my face knowing I had work later tonight. How could I be so stupid to think that I could change Ronald Knox? I fell for his charm just like the other girls before me had. He kind words and sweet nothings had all been lies fabricated to lure me in just as they had every other girl he'd gone out with. I should have known better. I wiped away a tear that had begun to make its way down my face. I changed into my work clothes and then just laid down on my bed. On a normal day I would have gone over to Ronald's to have tea or plan what party to go to that night, but now just the thought of him made my heart ache and my eyes water. I heard a soft knock on my door and sat up thinking it had to be William. To my surprise the small, familiar frame of Alan Humphries appeared. "Hi, Mary. Eric told me what happened" I looked away, "Come to say 'I told you so'?" I heard him take a step closer, "No. I came to say I'm sorry." I looked up a jumped back a little, not realizing how close he'd actually gotten to me. "For what? You didn't do anything." He sat next to me and looked at his shoes, "No, I didn't. I'm sorry because I know how it feels." Ouch. I turned to him and sat cross-legged on my bed. "Alan, I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you." He shook his head and turned to me, "I know Knox kissed you first and no matter what happened that night, you didn't deserve to be hurt by him, too." I looked up at Alan, but before I could respond to him his lips were on mine.

Ronald's POV

I didn't bother knocking and just let myself in. I walked up the stairs quietly with a bouquet of red and white tulips. Alan had mentioned the meanings to me once. He knew a lot about the 'language of flowers' as he called it. Red tulips were a declaration of love and white tulips were forgiveness. I needed her to forgive me. I took a deep breath as I stood outside her room before walking in, "Mary, I-" I froze. Mary was wrapped in Alan's arms, her hands placed lightly on his chest as they kissed. They broke apart at my voice and I felt a wave of nausea flow over me. I held the flowers at my side. Mary stood up and we both just stared at each other. "I got these for you." I shook my head and threw the flowers on the nightstand next to her bed and turned on my heels to leave as the petals fell onto the floor. "Ronald Knox, you get back here right now!" I ignored her as I started down the stairs. I heard her footsteps behind me. I reached for the door handle as she turned me around to face her. "Alan? Really?" I yelled at her. We were both crying now. "Don't you dare act innocent with me, Ronald! We both know what you did last night." "I didn't do anything! If you'd let me explain you would know that she kissed me!" Mary nodded still crying, "Of course. I should have known better than to think you'd changed. This was a mistake. Get out." She indicated the door. "Mary, listen to me-" "No, Knox. You listen to me. I said get out." I was about to argue when I noticed Alan and William standing at the top of the stairs. I looked from them to her and nodded in defeat, "Fine, I'll leave. But, Mary you're wrong. I have changed. Nothing happened last night because I love you. When you realize that you know where to find me." With that I took my leave of the Spears house, shutting the door firmly behind me.

William's POV

Alan took a step to go down to Mary, but I stopped him. "Give me a minute alone with my sister, Mr. Humphries." Alan watched Mary for a moment, but nodded and disappeared into her room to give us privacy. I walked calmly down the stairs and pulled Mary to me and let her cry into my chest. I petted her hair as I'd done the night before. Mary and Ronald rarely fought and even on the rare occasions when they did she'd never asked him to leave. I brought her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. My eyes fell on her with what I hoped was a sympathetic and loving look, "What happened last night, Mary?"

I listened to my sister's retelling of her evening and fought the urge to go and reap Mr. Knox's soul. Mary wasn't the type to cry over a boy. She'd loved Ronald and he'd broken her. As she continued she told me about what had happened to cause such a commotion at the bottom of my stairs. The fact that Alan had come over at all wasn't as shocking as the fact that he'd used the tragedy of her brokenness to try to fix their relationship. I took Mary's hand across the table and sighed, "I think you should go upstairs and talk to Alan. You don't need to come in today." Mary dried her eyes, "Of course I do. I have pick-ups today." I shook my head, "I'll do them." She stood up and looked down on me, "I will take care of my own pickups, William. I'm not going to let this keep me from my job. No unnecessary emotions, right?" I looked up at Mary and nodded realizing she was so much stronger than I gave her credit for. "Right."


	18. Chapter 18

Mary's POV

How do I always manage to get partnered with Grell? I never could find an answer to my question. Then again I could barely hear myself think with all the talk of love and whatever he was yammering on about behind me, "Sutcliff, you're giving me a headache. Shut up, will you?" I rubbed my temples in an effort to sooth my headache. Grell stopped long enough to smile down at me, "What's wrong, Mary? Trouble in paradise?" I scowled and looked to the floor, "That's none of your business, Grell." Grell's eyes lit up and he chuckled, "You didn't catch him with another woman already, did you?" Grell's tone was joking, but the smile dropped from his face when I didn't answer. "Oh, Mary… I'm so sorry. Men can be so cruel..." Grell placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. "I don't need comforting. Besides we have a job to do. I can't let my emotions get in the way of-" I stopped mid-sentence and looked to Grell who seemed overjoyed by what I dreaded, "You sense it too, right?" Grell threw his hands up in complete bliss, "Yes! My georgeous man senses are tingling! Bassy!" Grell jumped off the roof, chainsaw in hand. I followed, not wanting to get overtime because Grell was acting stupid. I landed harder than expected, but kept my balance. Before me stood a young boy about eleven and a demon posing as a butler.

"Oh, Bassy! You're still wearing black! I think you'd look much more pleasing in red!" Grell charged at the demon without warning. "Sutcliff!" I shouted annoyed at my superior. Soon, Grell and the butler were in a full scale fight and Grell was losing. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, "I swear, once I save you, Sutcliff. I'm going to kill you." I jumped into action and attempted to catch the demon off guard only to be swatted away like a fly. "Need some help?" An annoyingly familiar voice rang out over the commotion. Ronald and William had come to the rescue. William simply blocked the demons attack and knocked Grell to the side swiftly. "You again." I picked myself up off the ground and my eyes met with Ronald's. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. I turned away quickly, but he came over. "Mary, you're bleeding." He took hold of my wrist and sure enough my arm was scratched up from falling. "Knox, take her back to Dispatch and get her cleaned up. Mr. Sutcliff and I will handle the pickup." I looked up to my brother quickly, "William, I-" "Go, Mary. It's an order." I shook my head and mumbled a 'yes sir' under my breath before I followed Ronald back to dispatch in silence.

Ronald's POV

"Mary, we need to talk about it eventually." I said as I rooted through the medicine cabinet in the infirmary for disinfectant. Mary shook her head, "No, we don't. I trusted you, Ronald." I looked over at her as I grabbed the alcohol and some cotton pads. "Yeah, and I trusted you, but I found you in your room with Alan." Mary looked away and I poured the alcohol onto the pad, "This is going to sting." I dabbed at the cut and Mary hissed in pain. I sighed and bandaged her up. "Mary, please we both screwed up. Can't we move past this?" Mary looked down at me and shook her head, "To be honest with you, Ronald. I don't know. You kissed Rose." I shook my head, "No, she kissed me. The second you looked over at us. I was going to stop it. Let's not forget you kissed Alan, too." Mary shook her head and chuckled at me, "No, you weren't, just like I wasn't going to stop Alan. Knox, maybe we just aren't cut out for relationships." Her eyes met mine and I shook my head and stood up so we were at eye level with one another. "Don't say that. We can work through this. Let's give us one more shot. Mary, when I told you I loved you I meant it."

Mary's POV

I searched Ronald's eyes for any reason to doubt him and finally I nodded, "Okay. One more try." Ronald's face broke out in a smile and he pulled me close to him and spun me around. "Mary Spears, you won't regret this." He kissed me with a passion I didn't know he was capable of and smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away we were both out of breath, "I hope not, Ronald Knox." He put away the alcohol and extra bandages before entwining his fingers with mine. He brought our hands up to his lips and kissed the back of mine before dropping them to our side and leading me out of the infirmary. He walked me to my cubical and pushed me softly against the wall kissing me sweetly. I pushed him away gently and looked around blushing hard, "Ronald… we're at work." He smiled down at me goofily, "Yeah, I know. I just want to let everyone know you're mine and that I'm yours." I looked up at him a little shocked by his sweetness. This was out of character for him when it came to the girls he was with. He kissed me on the top of the head and smiled, "I'm going to take you out tonight to celebrate us being together again. Okay?" I nodded and watched him as he laughed walking back to his own cubical. I wasn't sure how to feel being back with him. I loved Ronald like no other, but how could we trust each other fully after what we did?

Alan's POV

Just like that Mary had forgiven Knox and vice versa. I felt a pain in my chest that had nothing to do with the thorns. I shook my head not wanting to feel this way about Mary. It wasn't good for me. She loved Ronald, as stupid as that was, and I had to accept it. I turned back to my paperwork, pushing thoughts of Mary out of my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Mary's POV

"Ronald, tell me where we're going, please?" I begged as he gripped my hand and dragged me through the empty streets of Reaper London. He shook his head, "I can't do that, Mary. I'll give you a hint. It might spoil the surprise though." "Well let's hear it then?" I asked speeding up my pace to be in step with him. "I'm taking you to the spot." I looked sideways at him in confusion and then it hit me. I laughed hard as he dragged me along, "Ronald, we haven't been there since our first year of reaper training." He smiled back at me. "I know." 'The spot' was where we'd first met.

Ronald took me by my forearms and pulled me up behind him onto the top of the side of the mountainous hill. I ran over to the tree that we'd carved our names into and laughed. "Roanld, they're still here! Look!" He came over and wrapped his arms around me. Carved into the tree was our names along with Ronald's stupid catchphrase Sutcliff had talked him into. "God, who know?" He asked kissing my cheek softly. I shrugged and sat at the edge with my feet dangling over the edge. "Hey, do you remember when William found us up here with Eric?" Ronald laughed loudly and sat down next to me, "Yeah and he dragged you home. He gave me and Eric hell for that! Do you remember when I fell out of the tree and you had to call Eric and Alan to get me home?" I laughed again, "Yeah, that was the first time I'd ever seen you drunk. I was scared out of my mind!" Ronald threw his arm around me and pulled me close to him, "You were so shy when I first met you! You were another Alan." I poked him playfully with my elbow, "Yeah until you got a hold of me and influenced me into being the awful person you see before you." I gestured to myself and laughed. "You're not an awful person and even if you were that wouldn't be my fault. You let me take you to those parties." I shook my head smiling, "Yeah and the first one you got me so drunk I passed out on the way home." "That wasn't fun explaining to William. I though he was going to kill me right then and there." I laughed at the memories and we shared more of our time at the reaper academy. "Hey, Mary. You know I love you, right?" I nodded as we looked out over the skyline, the sun sinking on the horizon. "Of course. I love you too." Ronald looked down to me, "Do you forgive me for the whole Rose thing? Honestly?" I looked at him and then back to the horizon and nodded, "I forgive you. I just don't entirely trust you right now." "That's understandable. I don't think I trust you around Alan." I nodded and shrugged, "That's understandable." He kissed the top of my head and we sat in a rare silence looking out to the sunset.

Roanld's POV

I'd win Mary's trust back eventually, just like she'd win back mine. I loved her too much not to trust her. I looked down at the girl in my arms and smiled, she wasn't perfect but that didn't really matter. I wasn't so perfect myself. I looked back up at the sunset, "We've had some pretty cool adventures, huh?" She nodded, "Yeah we have. We've gotten into a lot of trouble because of them." I laughed and looked down at her again, "You know we're eventually going to get married, right?" She nodded, "And what an adventure that will be."

The End


End file.
